Package Deals
Package Deals are sets of bundles offered to new players by paying with real money (through iOS's App Store or Google's Play Store. They were introduced in September 16, 2015 as means to bring better deals to players. Package deals can be access via Crystal Shop. Four things are exclusive and can only be obtained through Package Deals: *'Lavish Golden Lace Parasol' (Giant landing makes Coins, an A-grade Treasure similar to Prosperity Bracelet of Earth) *[[Crystal Pearl Ring|'Crystal Pearl Ring']]' '(3-45% chances of getting 1 Crystal on first login of the day) *'Dreaming Strawberry Choco Donut' (Revives + Coin/XP Bonus, an A-grade Treasure that looks similar to Dreaming Choco Donut of Life) *'Rich Rich Chocolate Gold Coin' (Coin Bonus, limited-time only) List of Packages New Package Deals Introduced in March 2017, these came to replace the previous Value Package and the Intermediate Package. Permanent Packages ''' Permanent Packages were packages that didn't expire until March 2017 when the New Package Deals were introduced. Each of these packages featured, always had an exclusive item that cannot be found anywhere except by buying, which made some things inaccessible if players played the game without spending some cash. This made packages attractive to all new, experienced players, and collectors alike, as these can boost their gameplay and progress for new players, while experienced players had access to variety of exclusive items. Collectors can buy those exclusive items for their collection. Limited-Time Packages Limited-Time Packages are packages that appear for a set period of time and will expire indefinitely. Cookie and Pet Packages Despite these packages to be sought as the more premium version of the packages, all of them can be obtained cash-free by unlocking through Coins/Crystals. The expiry dates might be an indicator when the next Cookie and pet will be released, but it should only be taken with a grain of salt. It could be attractive for new players that sought to spend some cash to gain advantage, but veteran players may already have the resources to unlock both the cookie and pet without spending these package deals. All package deals expire at midnight. Each package deal is as follows: '''2015 2016 Guaranteed S-Rank Treasure Package Deals The Guaranteed S-Rank Treasure Package Deal was a deal that ran for only a few days. It promoted the use of S-Grade Treasure Lottery Tickets. Other Packages These are packages that do not fit the above category and are held only for a very limited time. 'Rich Rich Package Deal' :Expire Date: February 4, midnight (GMT+9) The Rich Rich Package Deal was a deal that ran for only a week during the first week of February. It was released on January 29 to promote the use of effective Coin Farming. It also came with a Double XP Bonus for one week when purchased. In the description for Rich Rich Chocolate Gold Coin, this package deal is stated as LINE Cookie Run 2nd Year Anniversary Package Deal. 'Summer Season Packages' :Expire Date: September 29, midnight (GMT+9) The Summer Season Packages were deals that ran for more than a month during the last week of August. It was released on August 26 at the same time as Roll Cake Cookie. Strategy The Package Deals can actually be a much better deal compared to buying Crystals directly from the Crystal Shop if you have fully upgraded the Cookie and pet featured in the package when you want to buy Crystals. * The most expensive Crystal bundle you can buy is 1,092 Crystals at $75.68. * The Supreme Package at $59.99 gives you 200 Crystals, but it will give you additional Crystals if you already have a fully upgraded Cookie and pet (which gives 406 and 370 Crystals, respectively) which will add up to 976 Crystals, just 116 Crystals less than if you brought the most expensive Crystal bundle. It does, however, have two additional benefits: It gives you 7 guaranteed S rank treasures (which is essentially almost the same as if you are buying a 6+1 Big Set but with an infinitely better perk) and 8,000 Magic Powder. It is also $15.69 cheaper. With these in mind, buying the Supreme Package seems to be much more attractive. The only disadvantage is that if you buy the package, you cannot buy it again until the next package set has been released. Gallery Crystal_Shop.png|Access to the Package Deals through Crystal Shop Permanent_Package_Deals.png|Permanent Package Deals as seen before March 2017 Lime_Cookie_Package_Deals.png|Lime Cookie Package Deals that ran from Sept 16-30, 2015. Package-Deals-Bought.PNG|A Cookie Package that has been bought. You cannot buy it again. The Permanent Package Deals are gone once you have bought those as well. Package-Deals-Expired-HQ.PNG|The Cookie Packages has expired for now until the next Cookie has been released. 9162015-One-Time-Packages.png|Package Deals Announcement Newsletter. Retrieved on September 16, 2015 9162015-Bundle-Deals.png|Lime Cookie Package Deals Announcement Newsletter. Retrieved on September 16, 2015 LCR-Peppermint-Cookie-Package-Deals-Newsletter.png|Peppermint Cookie Package Deals Announcement Newsletter. Retrieved on October 23, 2015. LCR-Peppermint-Cookie-Package-Deals.png|Peppermint Cookie Package Deals that runs from Oct 23 - Nov 13, 2015. 11272015-Date-Cookie-Package-Deal.png|General Jujube Cookie's Package Deals that runs from November 27 to December 10, 2015 11272015-Date-Cookie-Package-Deals.PNG|General Jujube Cookie's Package Deals that runs from November 27 to December 10, 2015 Package Deal - March 2017.jpg|Package Deals March 2017 Trivia *Once a Package Deal has been bought, the package disappears from the shop, and all the rewards can be claimed in the Rewards section in the Mail Box. *Lime Cookie and Mr. Limeguard are the very first Cookie and pet to be featured in the Cookie Packages. In the Kakao version, however, Orange Cookie and Mini Orange Mouse was the first. *Peach Cookie and Panda Dumpling has the shortest featured time in Package Deals thus far being only available for 10 days. *Onion Cookie and Onion Fish has the longest featured time in Package Deals thus far, topping out at '''38 '''days. *In the Kakao version, the cookie package deals come with bonus coins. However, in LINE, the cookie package deals come with bonus crystals. *The Package Deals button is taken from this Ovenbreak image. *On March 2017, the package deals changed, and the previous Permanent Package Deals were removed and replaced. The Starter's Package was removed, and now the White Gold Drop pet, can be hatched from Extra Rare Egg, without purchasing the package deal. Category:Mechanics